Liquid crystal display (LCD) devices have many advantages, such as light weight, small thickness, and low power consumption, etc., and are widely used in televisions, mobile phones, monitors and other electronic products.
Because their production process is relatively simple, twisted-nematic-mode liquid crystal display devices are currently widely used, but their viewing angles are relatively small. To increase the viewing angle, an in-plane electric field driving type liquid crystal display device has been developed. The existing in-plane electric field driving type liquid crystal display device may provide a larger viewing angle and good performances.
However, the existing in-plane electric field driving type liquid crystal display device has an issue of color shift in vision. FIG. 1 is a schematic diagram of an existing in-plane electric field driving type liquid crystal display device. As shown in FIG. 1, an existing in-plane electric field driving type liquid crystal display panel comprises a plurality of intersecting scan lines 24 and data lines 25, and a plurality of pixel units. Each pixel unit has a stripe-shaped electrode 22 and liquid crystal molecules. Because the liquid crystal molecules have optical anisotropy, they have different optical properties observed from different angles.
In the pixel units, the directions of the stripe-shaped electrodes are arranged in a same direction, and the initial alignment directions of the liquid crystal molecules are also the same. Therefore, the color of the liquid crystal display device viewed from one angle and the color of the liquid crystal display device viewed from another angle may be different, and so the display effects can be undesirable. Therefore, the performance of the existing in-plane electric field driving type liquid crystal display device needs to be further improved.
The disclosed structures and their fabrication methods are directed to solve one or more problems set forth above and other problems in the art.